Izzy Dwyer
by necromancer girl
Summary: Bella was bullied when she was younger had no friends then went to go live with her mom where she became the famous Izzy dwyer who is friends with Rose and Jazz. She goes back to forks 4 years later to have a normal life with rosalie and jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my third story hope you like it. I would love it if you review and tell me what you think and what I need to fix. ~necromancer girl.

Chapter 1

BPOV

Here I am on a plane heading back to the hell hole where it all started, Forks Washington. I'm formally known as Bella Swan their but in LA I'm known as Izzy Dwyer. My best friends are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. I've known since I moved to LA 4 years ago before I became Izzy Dwyer.

In Forks I was constantly being bullied by none other Edward, Emmett, Alice Cullen along with Lauren and Jessica. My hair was frizzy I wore glasses and had a ache problem. I had no friends there and my dad didn't know I was being bullied I kept it a secret and just told my dad that Mom wanted me to go live with her in LA for a while and I promise I would come back soon.

So here I am sitting in my private jet with my two best friends on our way to Forks to go live with my dad and have a chance to have a normal high school experience. Luckily Rose, Jasper, and I all wear wings when they have acting jobs also model and when I sing so no one will recognize us. Also we have stage names so we get to use our real names of course.

One of the stewardesses quietly told me we were going to land in Forks small airports in a couple of minutes. So I quickly got out of my seat walked to Rose and jasper shaking them awake telling them we were landing in a couple of minutes. They nodded and put their seatbelts on while I walked back to my seat before putting my seatbelt on. After a couple of minutes later the plane had landed and we were getting our stuff and walking out of the plane and to my black Ferrari. Rose and I were sitting in the front while Jasper was sitting in the back.

"So do we get to plan revenge o those who bullied you?" asked Rose.

"You know it!" I exclaimed.

"Someone must be excited." Jasper said. We all started laugh when one of my new songs came on.

"Now here is one o Izzy Dwyer's new song that just hit number one You Belong With Me." The radio guy said. As soon as he said that I was screaming on top of my lungs bouncing up and down. Luckily Rose was driving or else we might have been in a car crash.

"OMG, my first number one single. Ah I can't believe it." I exclaimed.

"Looks like we have some celebrating to do!" yelled both Jasper and Rose. As soon as they finished what they said we all busted up laughing. After awhile we calmed down and realized we were almost to my dad, Chief Swan's, house. I couldn't wait till I get to see him again I haven't seen him since I left. Sure I talked to him all the time but it's not the same as seeing him in person.

I'm glad I bought my dad a new house so Rose and Jasper can stay with us. Then I started thinking about Forks High and everyone here. Will they remember me? Will the Cullens mess with me still? My thinking was interrupted because we finally arrived to my dad's house.

When Rosalie stopped the car I was already out of the car to the trunk getting my suitcase and up to the front door ready to see my dad. I at least waited for Jazz and Rose before I opened the front door and walking inside. "Dad we're here!" I yelled. Then I saw my dad coming out of the kitchen in his uniform with his jacket on.

I didn't even care he looked like he was on his way to work I jumped into his arms hugging him to death. "I missed you dad." I said before letting him go.

"I miss you too bells." He replied before saying hi to Rose and Jazz. "I have to go to work now but I just wanted to let you know that you're starting school tomorrow guys." We nodded in response before he headed out the door to his cruiser and then to work. I signed same old Charlie.

"We should go to our rooms and unpack because it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." I said to them. They nodded in agreement as we walked upstairs then we went our separate ways to our room. When I got to my room I quickly unpacked my Izzy stuff then my Bella stuff. After I finish unpacking I changed into my pj's and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	2. first day of school part one

Hey everyone sorry I didn't update yesterday I was too busy partying happy New Year everyone!

~necromancer girl

Chapter 2

I was woken up by the pounding on my door by Rosalie saying if I didn't get up right now than I was dead meat. I knew that she wasn't joking so I jumped out of bed. I quickly made my way to my bathroom and jumped into the nice warm shower. I washed my hair as fast as I could before Rosalie pulled me out of the shower so there was enough warm water for everyone.

I made my way out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body and into my room. I saw that Rose picked out my clothes because they were lying on my bed. I swiftly pulled on my bra and panties and then my dark skinny jeans with my silver studded belt. I than pulled on a black racer back athletic tank top before putting on my socks and my purple vans I made my way out the door before grabbing my bag swiftly.

I decided to leave my hair natural curly down my back. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Jasper making each of us a bagel to eat on our way to school. "Rosalie are you done yet we have to get to school early to get our schedules!" I yelled.

"I'll be done in a minute!" she replied while Jasper handed me my bagel and taking a bite of his own. I started eating my while waiting for Rosalie. After a couple of minutes she finally came down and grabbed her bagel from Jasper.

"Finally how long does it take to get ready?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently a while huh Rosalie?" I replied.

"Yup." She said before taking a bite of her bagel. Then all three of us made our way to the door in time for Jasper and I finish our bagel and Rosalie almost done with hers. After I locked the door we got into Rosalie's red bmw. After Rose quickly finished her bagel we started our way to Forks High.

We were almost to school when my "Izzy" phone rang. I swiftly pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller Id. It was Hayley Williams probably because we were thinking of doing a song together. I than answered it.

"Hello Izzy here." I said.

"Hey Izzy it's Hayley from Paramore. I was wondering when you wanted to get together to write the song." She replied.

"Oh um I'm currently near Seattle and I know you have a concert on Saturday in Seattle maybe we can get together on Sunday because I have a CD signing on Friday?" I answered.

"Yeah that will be great I'll text you the details later." She replied.

"That will be awesome I got to go sorry bye." I stated.

"Okay well I got to go too! So bye." She replied before hanging up. I put my phone up before looking up and notice we were almost in the school parking lot.

"Who was that Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh it was Hayley Williams from Paramore she wanted to know when I was available to write our song together. So we are going to meet up this Sunday in Seattle that way you and Rose can go have fun around the city." I replied while looking at him from the back seat.

He nodded in response. "Sounds cool!" Rose stated as she pulled into a parking space close to the office. We all got out of the car then. As soon as Jasper met up with us on the other side we had everybody's full attention. We started walking towards the office when Jasper put his arms around both Rose and me. When he did that we got envious glares from the girls while Jasper got them from the guys.

We all started laughing at their stupidity right before we entered the office. As soon as we entered the office we quickly got a hold of our composure. I walked up to the secretary and said "Hi my name is Isabella Swan and these are my friends Jasper and Rosalie Hale we're here to collect our schedules."

"Oh yeah I have them around here somewhere. Ah ha here they are. The maps shows the best route to your classes and this little slip needs to be signed by all your teachers and returned to the office at the end of the day." Mts. Cope replied.

"Thank you." I said while grabbing our papers out of her hands and giving Japer and Rose theirs. We quickly made our way out of the office. I pulled out my "Bella" phone to check the time and realized we still had 20 minutes left till the bell rings when I saw them. By them I mean the Cullens and they were making their way towards us.


	3. first day of school part two

Sorry I haven't updated soon I've been busy with my homework I'm in all GATE classes and a freshmen in high school so forgive me!

~necromancer girl

Chapter 3

I looked at Rose and Jasper to see what we should do. They were about to respond when the Cullens showed up. "Hello I'm Alice and these are my brothers Emmet and Edward we are the Cullens." Alice said.

"Oh I know who you guys are come on Jazz and Rose we don't want to be around plastic wannabes now do we?" I replied.

"Yeah Bella I think your right we should head to first period before we run into even more losers." Rose said.

Jasper just nodded while the Cullens were wide mouth shocked. "I-Isab-Bella S-Swan?" Alice asked.

"You got that right and I would watch your back if I were you paybacks a bitch." I replied happy as ever. And with that we all walked away.

"OMG if they really knew that you were the Izzy Dwyer they would regret everything they did to you." Jasper said.

"But if they knew who you guys were, then they would realize that they are officially screwed." I said and all of us started laughing.

"True. True." Rose said. Soon the bell rang and we went our different ways. We had no classes together except for lunch and P.E. last period. I was praying I had no classes with the Cullens but, I did have plenty of classes with annoying Mike Newton and gossip girl Jessica Stanley along with their "posse". I hated all of them except for Angela Weber she's the only one who actually cares about what happens.

By the time lunch came around everyone knew I was back and for revenge. You know I kind of feel bad for them. Oh well they deserve it.

I'll try to update soon but I got homework to do. Please review and I might update tomorrow.

~necromancer girl


	4. Bad and Good

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I broke my ankle playing softball so I have more free time on my hands. Plus with school ending next week I should be able to update soon.**

**~ necromancer girl.**

**Izzy Dwyer Ch. 4**

When I got to biology I handed my slip to Mr. Banner before looking around enemies. When Mr. Banner gave me back my slip I quickly made my way to my new set thinking of ways to mess with Cullen.

"Hello I'm sorry about my sis…" He started but I cut him off.

"Cut the crap Cullen!" I hissed toward him. I turned toward the board and quickly writing down notes from Mr. Banner's power point. Every time Edward started to say something I would jab him with my elbow. Finally when Mr. Banner told us we could pack up since we only had 5 minutes left I took out my Izzy phone and saw that I had an email from my record company explaining about my upcoming concert in Seattle had already been sold out and now is trying to make more space for my fans.

When the bell rang I put my phone in my pocket before rushing out the door towards the gym. When I got the gym I saw Rose and Jasper waiting for me. Since it was our first day we didn't have to dress out thank god because I really wasn't in the mood to put up with the drama in the locker room.

"Hey gurly what's up?" Rose asked.

"Nothing much besides sitting next to Cullen in biology." I said. "So what have you guy's been up to?" almost instantly both of them went bright red. "Sooo; who are the lucky ones?"

"…." They both mumbled also getting even redder.

"Sorry didn't quite get that. Can you repeat that?" I asked while grinning. I'm happy my friends found someone who makes them happy.

"Please don't get mad at us." Jasper exclaimed.

"Why would I be mad at you guys?" I asked confusedly.

"Well I might have a crush on Emmet Cullen?" Rosalie said turning the statement into a question.

"And I might have one on Alice to." Jasper continued. I couldn't help but frown. I opened my mouth to say something but the bell rang and I hurried of inside the gym towards the gym teacher.

I gave the teacher my slipped then went to sit on the bleachers like he instructed me to. Then I took my head phones out then continued to plug it into my phone before blaring music in my ears attempting to ignore Rosalie and Jasper.

When they had enough they yanked out my head phones while stealing my phone. "Ow you know there are a lot of nicer things you can do to get someone's attention, you know?" I said.

"Well we already tried those options but one kept ignoring us so this was our last resort." Jasper replied.

"Well maybe I wouldn't ignore you if you guys didn't develop a crush on the kids who use to bully me." Then with that I yanked my phone and headphones out of their hands then proceeding to grab my backpack before making my way out of the gym.

Once I exited the gym I made my way to the front office dropping of the paper in the basket before making my way out of the building and into the school parking lot. Since I rode to school with Rosalie and Jasper I started my way home walking. It wasn't that long of a walk.

When I was half way home a silver Volvo pulled up behind me and honked. I saw Edward roll down his window before shouting "Bella let me give you a ride home. You are already soaked and in need of warmth."

I reluctantly got into the passenger seat and mumbled thanks as he cranked up the heat all the way. He quickly got back on the road speeding down toward my home. The ride was quiet until Edward started to talk.

"Look Bella I know you may not like me after what I did to you but I just want to say is that I'm really sorry for putting you through hell. I just guess that being mean was my way of fitting in with the rest but, I have learned from my mistakes and I stopped insulting people. I tried really hard to find where you went and your number or email just to apologized but a part of me hoped you would come back so I could apologized sooner…" he never got to finished because my lips were on his.


	5. worse to better to worse

Hey everyone I'm sorry for not writing in a long time just trying to get back into shape from breaking my left ankle.

~necromancer girl

Chapter 5

Bpov

He started kissing me back when I started clearly thinking. How could I kiss him he is my mortal enemy? I quickly with drawled my lips from his before grapping my back pack and muttering a quick sorry before I was out the Volvo and running down the street. I thought my crush and my love for him vanished when I left for LA but I guess it was hiding in the back of my mind and heart.

The reasonable thing to do was ignore what happen and my feeling forgive Rose and Jazz and focus on my Izzy career. I was brought out of my thoughts when I started running up my driveway and notice that Rose's car wasn't their. They probably hate me. I can't believe I acted like that towards them it's not like you can control who you like or love.

When I got to the front door I grabbed the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door and putting the key back into place. I opened the door and headed inside closing the door setting my back near the door and heading upstairs to the music room. I grabbed my electric blue electric guitar and started strumming the cords to one of the music and lyrics going through my head at the moment.

Things are looking up  
Oh, finally  
I thought I'd never see the day  
When you'd smile at me

We always pull through  
Oh, when we try  
I'm always wrong  
But you're never right  
Oh, you're never right

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

Could have given up so easily  
I was a few cheap shots away  
From the end of me

Taken for granted  
Almost everything  
That I would have died for  
Just yesterday  
Just yesterday

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

God knows the world doesn't need another band  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
But what a waste it would've been  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Yeah, we're just getting started

When I finished the song I heard clapping from behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper and Rose. "I'm sorry for being a bitch, it's just in my nature." I told them sincerely. They laughed before hugging me saying that they were sorry. "There is nothing to be sorry for guys. You can date them if they mean that much to you guys."

"Only if you're sure." Jasper said.

"I'm sure and I have to tell you guys something." I replied.

"Hey Jasper Rosalie you guys coming down?" yelled a deep voice.

"Who's here?" I said glaring.

Well there you go everyone the 5th chapter of Izzy Dwyer. Song was looking up by Paramore. Hope you liked it. Please review.

~necromancer girl


	6. Authors note please read

Sorry everyone for not updating like I said I would I had a tough summer I had summer school PE and then I got sick then I had to have emergency surgery and now I'm starting my junior year of high school so give me a couple of weeks to have everything slow down and then I will regularly updated my stories every other week. As I said before I'm so sorry I will try to update soon thank you to everyone who added me to story/author alerts also favorite story/author and reviewed my story I like to read them and I really don't mind criticism because it helps me develop into a better writer. Thank you everyone for your patience and I will start updating and writing soon.

Sincerely,

necromancergirl


End file.
